El que no podia amar, lo hizo
by unhappycrazygirl
Summary: ¿Quien podria haber sido la bella joven que hizo que la persona mas vil a la que Harry podria haber conocido, pudiera amar? Ella, la bonita chica dulce y infantil, quien se dedico a amar con lo que quedaba de su alma a Tom Marvolo Riddle


Harry se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol mientras intentaba completar su ensayo de pociones

"¡Pero que demonios!" exclamo Harry cuando un viejo diario cayo a la altura de sus pies.

El diario parecía tener mas de cincuenta años a simple vista, era un diario de cuero con las iniciales de "NB" grabadas en negro sobre la tapa.

Recordando su infortunio el año anterior con el diario de Tom Riddle esta vez no se hizo esperar y inmediatamente subio hasta el despacho de su director para entregarle el diario que sin saberlo le haría pasar horas obcesionado con el.

"Adelante" a dicho el profesor Dumbledore "¡Ha Harry!" exclamo con profunda alegria, no cabia duda de que Harry era sin dudas su alumno preferido "¿Que te trae por aqui muchacho?" dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla ya que minutos antes estaba recostado, Harry trago saliva y le entrego sin decir una sola palabra el diario "Veamos que tenomos aqui ..." dijo Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de medialuna para asi abrir el diario y luego de dos segundos de lectura rio y dijo "No hay de que preocuparce muchacho, es mas creo que seria bueno que lo leyeras, podria aclararte muchas cosas" Le sonrio y le entrego nuevamente el diario a Harry

El muchacho que estaba a punto de marcharce fue detenido por la voz de su profesor "Pero Harry ... acegurate de leerlo solo, quiero decir, es un diario casi identico al de Voldemort por lo cual lo unico que deberas hacer es ser transportado a los recuerdos de la autora, y te lo repito nuevamente, no tienes de que temer, yo conoci a la joven propietaria de este diario y creeme, era alguien bastante dulce" Y con esas palabras Harry se marcho del despacho del director para asi dirigirce nuevamente cerca del lago negro para abrir ese diario y acabar con las sorpresas

Observo que en la primera pagina con una letra impecable estaba escrito_ "Nymphadora Artemis Black"_ Y como era de esperarce las demas paginas estaban en blanco por lo que decidio escribir con algo que parecian mas que garabatos "_Hola, soy Harry" _y el diario no se hizo esperar casi al instante en la misma letra prolija de antes respondia "_Hola Harry, mi nombre es Nymphadora, ¡Pero no se te ocurra burlarte de mi nombre!, a proposito ¿Como estas?" _Y aunque a Harry Nymphadora le parecia un nombre extraño y en efecto horrible, habia oido peores, por lo que contesto "_Nunca me burlaria de tu nombre, pienso que es ... interesante, y gracias por preguntar, yo me encuentro verdaderamente bien, ¿Y tu?" Rapi_damente volvio a escribir "_Aburrida, creo que ya perdi la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo aqui ... a proposito ¿Te gustaria verme?" _Y como un autoreflejo Harry respondio "_Porsupuesto"_

Y al instante como el año anterior Harry fue transportado al mismo lugar que antes, si no que ahora tenia a una bonita chica en frente de el.

El cabello de la joven era negro y le recordaba un tanto al suyo propio por lo salvaje, solo que el de la chica era largo y lacio, sus ojos eran azules, un poco mas oscuros que los de Dumbledore, era demaciado baja por lo cual no aparentaba mas de catorce años, su nariz era de un tamaño mediano y repingada, y su piel era tan palida como el papel, ella llevaba la falda y el sweeater tan caracteristico de Hogwart y por la falta de su corbata Harry no pudo determinar a que casa pertenecia la bella joven

"¿A si que ... como funciona todo esto del diario? nunca lo he entendido del todo" admitio Harry mientras metia nerviosamente las manos en los bolsillos

"¡Ah es simple!, pues yo conosco todo lo que ocurrio en mi vida, pero no se el final de mi vida, veras... mis conocimientos acaban cuando acaba el diario, pero excluyendo eso yo tengo conocimiento de todas las cosas que ha pensado mi otra yo, la que escribia" La boca de Harry se abrio en una o y luego continuo

"¿y no tienes curiosidad por saber que ocurrio contigo?

"Por supuesto, les pido siempre que averiguen para mi que ocurrio pero nunca vuelven"

"¿Les pides?, ¿a quienes?" Ella rio inocentemente

"No creeras que eres el primero en tener acceso a mi diario, muchas personas lo han leido, lo cual me hace pensar que debi de esconderlo mejor" ella rio " pero en fin, siempre les pido que averiguen que fue de mi, pero nunca vuelven, algunos inculso abandonan la historia antes de llegar al final... bueno no deberia ser llamado final, si no mejor.. ¡ultima pagina!"

"Ha.."

"Pues bien Harry ¿ que te parece si ves mi historia desde el inicio?" El le sonrio

"Seria un placer"

Y al instante ambos se encontraban en una mancion oscura y elegante pero sin dejar de ser tenebrosa


End file.
